Reflection of Thoughts
by Frenia
Summary: Well- I write a deal of poetry in my spare time, most of it slightly depressing, and so, here it is. Most poems are in first person. And I'm not anti- anybody, so you'll find no charactor bashing here. -- Enjoy
1. Uncertainty

Poems -^^- I love writing wierd free-verse poetry... So, here is one. Hm- I not telling you who this is! Hah. Not till I put up the next poem, anyways. Apologies to Houseki for stealing her idea. But, I didn't really steal it. Really!  
________________________  
  
How can I be sure  
Of my aims in life?  
If it can be called life.  
Can it be called life?  
Before I was sure  
I loved and I hated  
Now my view is confused  
Now my eyes are clouded  
Hate, all that time  
My only emotion  
But now, I'm uncertain.  
How can I hate mercy?  
She shouldn't have saved me  
Am I to feel greatful?  
Do I owe her something  
For the hell that I've caused her?  
She is my enemy  
Yet she does not hate me  
She'll save this shattered life  
Without a second thought  
Do I deserve her pity?  
Should she have shown me mercy?  
And yet, I cannot think  
How to repay this debt.  
  
______________________  
  
And I just made that up 'cause I was bored. You should see how wierd the ones I write when I feel inspired are....  
I love reviews. Give me some, pleeease? 


	2. Faded Memories

*growl* No reviews! Not a one. I feel so... *Choke* unloved.... *crycry*... Don't worry about me, just feeling down. Here's another poem for anyone who's reading this....  
_______________________  
  
I see it.  
As though watching someone else-  
As though someone else's hand  
Threw the blade  
That hit my sister.  
And I wonder why  
I did it.  
And why I  
Couldn't remember it.  
Now I can remember her face-  
Like she didn't know me.  
And it took me this long  
To see my sister  
In that girl...  
Who forbids them  
To harm me.  
And builds anew  
The life  
I shattered.  
  
_____________________________  
Idunno. I just felt like retyping that- I wrote it quite a while ago. By the way- the last one was meant to be Kikyou. *ducks random stuff* I don't hate her, OK? Don't kill me. I don't hate anyone... After all, since... well... I don't want to spoil anything -^ ^- Anyways, I'd really like some reviews.. *puppydog eyes* 


	3. Unyielding

*hugs Moongirl* I got a review! Thank you... ^^ Ah... I'm really depressed and angry today, school is not treating me nicely. Here's another poem....  
  
_______________________________  
  
You created my body  
Yet I am not yours  
You hold my heart  
But you will never take my soul  
While you hold Nothing in your hand  
The wind slips through your fingers.  
While she will obey you always  
I will seek your death  
I realize that I   
can never kill you-  
Not alone.  
But there are others  
They will aid me  
And I will not rest  
Until your death.  
  
_______________________________  
*stares at poem* Odd. The previous poem (Faded Memories) was about Kohaku.... That was obvious, wasn't it. I like minor charactors, don't I? 


	4. Shards

*hugs everyone who reviewed, and hands out virtual pocky and cookies* I love reviews... ^^   
I'm actually writing a poem in third person, oh, the horror. The previous poem was about Kagura... (Can you tell that I like Kagura? She's such a fun charactor...) Anyways, on with the show!  
  
__________________________________  
  
She walks silent like a shadow  
Yet she radiates light  
Her face lacks emotion  
Her voice is too calm  
She could never be human  
And defies being youkai  
Her mirror reflects  
What her eyes cannot see  
  
But she's caged  
And she's hindered  
By lack of emotion  
She never can see  
How her life really is  
Her soul is confined  
By the one who created  
Her delecate body  
And miserable life  
  
Now the mirror is broken  
The souls swiftly scatter  
Regaining their posts  
In the bodies of men  
  
Yet her soul remains captive  
And shall never escape  
From her master  
creator  
And fair-weather friend.  
  
______________________________  
  
Wow. That was a long poem. I really like this one, amazingly. I will be highly surprised if someone guesses, and highly surprised if nobody does. I'm easily surprised, neh?  
Anyhow, please review! Pleeease? 


	5. Blood Pearl

Thanks to Vash The Unholy, M, LB Girl, and Scarfer for the reviews. And you were all right. It was Kanna. This one might be a touch harder... ^^ But how am I to know?  
  
_______________________________  
  
She sits and reflects  
By herself  
By the ocean  
  
She sighs and she wonders  
About time gone by  
  
She holds in her hand  
The souls of her father  
And of all those before him  
Who've guarded this wall  
  
She sits all alone  
On the rock  
In the ocean  
  
She ponders her purpose  
In holding the wall  
  
Was it torture to those  
Who served here before her?  
Or did they love their duty  
And give it their all?  
  
Imprisoned she is  
In her cave  
On the ocean  
  
She silently cries  
All alone in the surf  
  
Her grandfather keeps her   
Against all her wishes  
And no-one but Mother  
Misses her now  
  
She wants to go home  
Out of the cold ocean  
  
She wants to see faces  
Of people she knows  
  
Though it's hell either way  
She'd rather not suffer  
Alone in this ocean  
In the barrier-wall  
  
_______________________  
Yay. I like this one pretty well. Guess away! I am going to type up and upload at least the next two chapters of my story, A Recipie for a Perfect Disaster, tonight... Anyways, reviews, please -^ ^- 


End file.
